sas3iosfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranks
These are the ranks of SAS 3 iOS. Some are different from the PC version, and some don't work properly ingame. Note that the ranks for iOS don't have a description, but don't just copy the PC description please. If you need to know what some of the abilities do, then write it under that section and I'll fill it in. 'Ranks' Normal ranks are ranks 1-40. Experience (XP) is used to rank up. Rank 1: Private *Unlock: Glock 17 Rank 2: Private First Class *Unlock: Scorpion ''' Rank 3: Bombardier' *Unlock: Radar Scanner, Bloater starts to spawn ' Rank 4: Lance Corporal' *Unlock: MP5 '''Rank 5: Corporal Edit' *Unlock: Stoeger, Shadow starts to spawn Rank 6: Specialist *Unlock: M1 Garand Rank 7: Sergeant *Unlock: Raging Bull, Mamushka Zombie starts spawn Rank 8: Staff Sergeant *Unlock: AK-47 Rank 9: Sergeant First Class *Unlock: Ruger P97 Rank 10: Gunnery Sergeant *Unlock:Laser Sights Rank 11: Master Sergeant *Unlock: Winchester 9410 Rank 12: Sergeant Major *Unlock: Fast Reload SMGs Rank 13: Squad Leader *Unlock: M16A4 Rank 14: Warrant Officer *Unlock: Vector Rank 15: Chief Warrant Officer *Unlock: Desert Eagle Rank 16: Company Leader *Unlock: Fast Reload Pistols Rank 17: Ensign *Unlock: FN FAL Rank 18: Chief Ensign *Unlock: Fast Reload Shotguns Rank 19: Platoon Commander *Unlock: SPAS-12 Rank 20: 2nd Lieutenant *Unlock: Fast Reload Assault Rifles Rank 21: 1st Lieutenant *Unlock: BREN Rank 22: Captian *Unlock: SCAR-H Rank 23: Major *Unlock: Fitness : - Description: Increased mobility and movement speed. Rank 24: Squadron Leader *Unlock: MP7 Rank 25: Battalion Commander *Unlock: REC7 Rank 26: Lieutenant Colonel *Unlock: Recovery : - Description: Reduces respawn time by 25% Rank 27: Colonel *Unlock: RPD Rank 28: Brigadier *Unlock: AUG PARA Rank 29: Brigadier General *Unlock: Fast Reload LMGs Rank 30: Marshall *Unlock: M1014 Rank 31: Chief Marshall *Unlock: SAW Rank 32: Major General *Unlock: .600 Nitro Express Rank 33: Lieutenant General *Unlock: AP Rounds : - Description: Bullets can travel through more than one zombie. Rank 34: Corporate General *Unlock: ARX160 Rank 35: General *Unlock: MG4 Rank 36: 2 Star General *Unlock: On Target : - Description: Better accuracy across all guns. Rank 37: 3 Star General *Unlock: M240 Rank 38: 4 Star General *Unlock: Hi-cap Magazines : - Description: Doubles the amount of each clip. Rank 39: 5 Star General *Unlock: MGL-140 Rank 40: Commander *Unlock: Fast Reload Specials 'Elite Ranks' Elite ranks are ranks 41-50. There is no nightmare mode for iOS so XP is earned as normal. Rank 41: Elite I Unlock: Minigun M134 Rank 42: Elite II Unlock: Highlander : - Description: Your max health doubles. Rank 43: Elite III Unlock: MK II Rank 44: Elite IV Unlock: MAC-10 Rank 45: Elite V Unlock: ZCS Seizure Rank 46: Elite VI Unlock: Medic Currently doubles magazine capacity (Like Hi-cap Mags), also turns your character black. Neither of these things are supposed to happen. Please do not report this to AMT or on the app store, AMT are very much aware of this and are doing their best to fix it. I (Tiger Blood) contacted AMT to find out what the ability is meant to do. You can find the reply from them here. Rank 47: Elite VII Unlock: SCIMTR Rank 48: Elite VIII Unlock: Speed Boost Rank 49: Elite IX Unlock: Wipeout Rank 50: Elite X Unlock: Black Death : - Description: Turns your character black.